


Bodywork

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2018) [31]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Humor, Light Romance, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Pegging, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Sequel to Skinwork. John Seed is a surprisingly easy man to bribe.





	Bodywork

“If I do this, will you let me tattoo you again?”  
  
Hudson snorted. “Really? That’s all you want from me?”  
  
John thought for a moment, eyes rolling to the ceiling. “Well, I mean, I’d like to have sex with you again, but I figured we would get to that anyway. Getting to tattoo you again would be a bonus.”  
  
Hudson couldn’t help but laugh. John Seed was as into tattooing as he was sex? That was an interesting little note on his psyche to file away for later. Still, the tattoo he’d done on her arm with the eagle and the flag had, as he’d promised, been pretty badass. There were worst tattoo artists she could go to. “Fine, you have exclusive rights to tattoo me if you ride the strap-on.”  
  
John huffed. “Don’t think you understand the purpose of a strap-on, but alright,” he muttered, taking the toy and lube from her hands.  
  
“Oh, I understand what the strap-on’s for,” Hudson assured him, eyebrow cocked, leaning back against the pillows and headboard. “I just want to see you fuck yourself on it for a bit. Then I’ll use it for its intended purpose. You’ll get the fucking you were expecting, don’t worry.”  
  
John grinned wickedly as he popped the cap on the lube bottle. “ _Damn_ , I like you,” he said, sounding impressed.  
  
Hudson waited a moment or two while he started to lube up the strap-on before asking, “So, on a scale of one to ten, how pissed would your brothers be if they found out we had sex?”  
  
“You would have to go for the boner-killing question, wouldn’t you?” John grumbled, focusing on the lubing for a moment before answering. “Jacob would be a four, if only because you’re a cop. Joseph would probably be ten, because you’re a cop and also because fornicating is a sin.”  
  
“Jacob doesn’t see it as a sin?”  
  
“Jacob doesn’t give a fuck.”  
  
Another interesting note for later.  
  
John maneuvered the strap-on into him with no particular finesse or patience, hissing in discomfort, and lightly rocked his hips a few times to adjust. Hudson stroked herself, watching as John’s muscles shifted with the effort; he might have been a slightly insane (and that was giving him the benefit of the doubt) cult member, but John Seed was not a bad-looking man. Quite the opposite.  
  
“So, are you gonna let me make use of that condom later?” John asked, having established enough of a rhythm that he could speak somewhat normally again. “I’ve got a vision, if I’m being honest.”  
  
“A vision from God?” Hudson asked sweetly, rubbing her clit in slow, steady circles, and John chuckled lowly.  
  
“Don’t think it’s from God, but I’ll make my apologies later.”  
  
Hudson was going to let him fuck her. If she was going to fuck one of the Seed brothers, she may as well go ahead and do everything, because if this became a pattern and Whitehorse or Pratt (or anyone else, really) found out, Hudson would get her hide tanned. Better to get it all out in one big blowout rather than dragging it out over several encounters.  
  
(Of course, she was probably going to be getting off to these memories in the shower for the next few years to make up for it. Fuck, John was hot.)  
  
“Share your vision with the class, John.”  
  
“Oh, it’s not very complicated- I’d rather demonstrate.”  
  
Well, Hudson couldn’t deny that the picture in _her_ head was a pretty one, and she was frisky enough by now that she was getting impatient. Watching John masturbate himself on a strap-on was far more interesting than she’d originally thought it would be, but now she was tempted to just cut to the chase. “Yeah, well, you’ll get your chance.” She took her fingers off her clit and beckoned him forward with them. “Want me to show you how well I know how to use that thing?”  
  
John stopped his rocking and held up his hands with a smooth (but slightly shaky) smile. “Please do, Deputy.”  
  
She wondered, as he pulled the strap-on out and handed it to her, if she ought to tell him to call her Joey; she was calling him John, after all. But then, maybe it would be better if he kept calling her ‘Hudson’ or ‘Deputy’- after all, there was still a strong possibility that one day Hudson and her department might be showing up on Eden’s Gate’s doorstep to arrest the Seeds. Might be better to keep a little distance between them.  
  
Hudson got up on her knees so she could wrangle the strap-on onto her hips. John’s eyes roved her body with the easy lust of someone who knows they’ve gotten what they wanted and didn’t need to bother with the mating dance anymore. When she’d settled the strap-on into its proper place, he went to roll over- but Hudson stopped him with her hand. “Nah. Stay on your back.”  
  
“Yes ma’am,” John crooned, flopping onto his back.  
  
Hudson fucked John with one hand on the bed and the other twined in his hair. She always tried to be careful with strap-ons, because it was easy to forget that she was driving something much larger and harder than an actual dick into someone; but John dug his fingers into her shoulders and keened, begged her to go harder, faster, deeper, and Hudson obliged. God help her if she ever found herself slapping a pair of cuffs on John Seed, because she (both of them, probably) would be remembering this moment in graphic detail, John gasping and swearing as Hudson fucked him relentlessly.  
  
“Fuck,” She groaned, wishing she could get a hand under the straps to get to her clit. Even when John came, spasms sharp and jerking the strap-on around a bit, it wasn’t enough to be stimulating; she pulled out as John lay panting on the bed and started to wrestle with the straps.  
  
Much like he had in the shower earlier, John recovered quickly, and reached up a shaking hand to help her with the strap-on, tugging at the leather until it fell away. Hudson meant to finish herself off with her fingers, but John gripped her by the hips and coaxed her down onto the bed. “Let me, let me.”  
  
“You’ll need the con-” Hudson’s mouth flew open when John put his mouth on her, hands flying to his head to grip his hair. “ _Shit, John!_ ” John hummed against her, and she cried out roughly, head pressing back into the pillow. John brought her off that way, fingers pressing hard into the soft skin of her thighs, breath warm on her lower stomach. When he pulled off, there was moisture in his beard and it was the single filthiest thing Hudson had ever seen. “Shit.”  
  
“Shit,” John agreed, grinning widely, chest heaving with exertion. “Round two?”  
  
Hudson chuckled, pressing a hand over her eyes. “It’s actually round three, but sure, grab a condom and let’s go to town.”  
  
“Excellent. Then we can talk about tattoo designs.”  
  
Hudson shook her head.  
  
_Fuck. I kind of like this weirdo._  
  
-End


End file.
